You're Not Alone
by lola.c.prior
Summary: A/U Her family is dead. Tris is hiding, the guilt eating her away. Every night, she lays in her parents' bed, wondering what her life will become of her and what she can scavenge to eat the next day. But that all changes when her grandfather Max, the leader of one of Chicago's deadly gangs, Dauntless, finds Tris and brings her back to the Compound, assigning Four as her bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U Her family is dead, gone forever. Tris is hiding, the guilt eating her away. Every night, she lays in her parents' bed and breathes in their scent, wondering what her life will become of her and what she can scavenge for breakfast the next day. But that all changes when her grandfather, the leader of one of Chicago's deadly gangs called Dauntless finds Tris and brings her back to the Compound. There, she is faced with the challenges of settling in and becoming like the rest of Dauntless, all of which, is made harder by her new bodyguard Four. **

**Tris POV:**

It's been one month.

One month since the funeral, thirty-seven days since my family died.

In a car accident.

They tell me I'll get better, they say I'll be alright, I just need some time.

But what does time do when guilt is eating away your heart?

I've lived in this little shack of a house my family called home for about a lonely month now. Susan and Robert offered me the option of living with them and their parents, but there are too many memories here. My parents, supposedly of two very wealthy families, were very selfless. Caleb was just like them. I however, was not, always questioning their ways and even once daring to ask why we lived in such a small house if they had enough money for a bigger one. But the answer was always the same: if you work for the poor you must live with the poor and be the poor.

I take in a shaky breath and wipe tears from my face. I should be thinking about what I can scavenge for dinner, not what I miss about my family.

A voice awakes my thoughts of hope and despair.

"I knew there was someone living here, I knew it, I knew it."

I don't move. He wants me to lift my head up and notice him, but if I pretend I don't, maybe he'll go away.

"Come on out, Beatrice. Enough is enough," he says. '"Pedrad, find her and bring her back to me."

"Yes sir."

I cover my mouth to hide the loud breathing I'm making.

"Beatrice Prior!" the man shouts. "Come out!"

A minute passes before he talks again. He's gentler, this time. "Beatrice," he whispers lightly. "I'm come to take you back to where you belong."

I slowly lift my hand off my mouth. Without speaking, I shout back to the man. "Where do I belong," I yell. "when my family's gone?"

The man must be grinning by now. Cautious of my surroundings, I stand up, my knees cracking with the movement. I haven't moved for days, locked up on my parents' bed that I hold onto like a lifesaver ring.

When I don't say anything, the man shouts back to me. "I'm not here to punish you," he says. Then he yells, "Pedrad! Where the hell are you?"

A younger man pops up behind me. "Ah ha!" he shouts. "Sir," he calls. "I've found the princess!"

"Excellent," the man in charge says, walking towards us. Then he grins at me. "My, my, Beatrice. It's so good to see you."

Pedrad locks his hand on my arm, steadying me in place. He must be expecting me to run away.

The other man runs his hand along my parents' wardrobe. "How long have you lived here?" he asks.

I shrug. "My whole life."

"Since your parents died."

"My brother's dead too," I spit. "If you have the decency to care about my parents, at least give Caleb some respect."

The man nods. "Forgive me. So I assume you've been living here for the past month?"

"Yes," I say quietly.

"I'm so sorry. Natalie was a very nice young woman. Andrew and Caleb too."

"How do you know about them?" I counter back. "And if you're so damn sorry, why weren't you at their funeral?"

The man takes no offense to what I've said. He just slicks his greying hair back and stares at me. "Why, don't you remember seeing a man in a charcoal grey suit at the burial?"

"Briefly," I say. "I suppose that was you."

The man nods curtly. "Allow me to introduce myself. Maxwell Dunn, your grandfather."

"Call me Tris," I say, sticking my hand out to shake his.

He shakes it firmly. "Alright, Tris. Call me Max. Everyone here does."

"Here?"

Max smiles. "I'll show you where."

* * *

"Wow," I breath.

"You'll have to jump off the train," he says.

I stand up. "Show me how."

"Pedrad!" Max calls over the wind. "Jump off!"

Pedrad jumps off the train, landing firmly on his feet.

"Your turn," Max states.

I don't know what to do. I run off the train, rolling and tumbling against the gravel until I finally stop just below a cliff-like ledge. A gasp escapes my lips.

Pedrad sticks out his hand to help me up by I shake my head, refusing the help, and pull myself up all on my own.

Max sticks his hands on his hips. "You'll need the practice," he simply says.

"Now what?" I say.

"We jump."

"No," I say. "Seriously, what do we do now?"

Max stares at me. "We jump."

"What's below the ledge?"

Max shrugs.

Pedrad leans towards my ear, his breath tickling the tiny hairs on my neck. "It's not that hard," he whispers. "There's a net below."

I sigh. "I suppose I have to do it first?"

Pedrad shakes his head, smiling. "She's a natural, sir."

I roll my eyes and walk with my eyes forward, not looking down, until I reach the edge of the ledge

and jump.

I land on a bouncy net. When I look up, I see a sky of clouds and blue sky, my mother's favorite weather.

Eventually, a hand reaches out to me. Once more, I ignore it.

But I'm staring into a pair of deep-set blue eyes. "Hey," the person, around my age, says, his voice low and rumbling.

"Hi," I squeak, lifting myself out of the Net.

The guy turns to me. "Call me Four."

I stick out my hand. "Tris," I say cautiously.

Four takes my hand.

"Four's not really your real name, is it?" I ask.

He shakes his head, not answering further. Then he looks up to the ledge where Max and Pedrad are. "All clear!" he shouts.

A minute later, Pedrad jumps down. Then Max.

"Welcome sir," Four tells Max. "We've prepared everything."

"And for the princess?" Max asks.

"Her room is ready."

"And her bodyguard?"

"Prepared to defend," Four says.

"Four, I must ask just once more. Would you ever consider becoming a leader?"

Four shakes his head. "It's not my calling sir."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Max says. Then he turns to me. "Come along Beatrice."

He pushes open a set of double doors. The...pit is a mess of people yelling and running. Max grins. "Welcome home to Dauntless."

* * *

Max grabs a beer. "Go find Four!" he shouts over the yelling. "He'll introduce you to some people!"

I reluctantly walk away from Max, wishing I'd just stayed home and done what I found myself doing every night: looking at pictures of my family and crying over them. I expected to wake up soon and find it all a dream. Too often, I'd found, my family being dead was more than just a dream.

I ignore Max's order to find Four and find myself walking towards a railing. I follow a path of steps down towards a rock that sits just below a gush of running water. A chasm.

This is where my mother grew up, this place of insane craziness. I wipe a tear from my eye and stare into the chasm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind me asks.

I don't look behind me. I know it's Four.

He sits down next to me.

"You know," Four says. "If your grandfather caught you here, he'd kill me."

I shrug. "I prefer to call him Max."

"Don't like calling him grandpa?"

"Don't like talking about my past."

"Ah," Four says. Then he stares into the chasm. "I often find myself hiding away from the madness down here."

"What's it called?"

"The Chasm."

I smile. I was close. Four looks at me. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay? My family is dead and-and Max just comes trotting in and snatches me away and brings me here! What is this place anyways?"

Four grins. "Dauntless, one of the biggest gangs in Chicago history."

I shake my head and stand up. "I'm going back."

"Where? This is your home now."

I shrug. "I'll find a place."

"You know no one. According to your file, you rarely associated yourself with people around your age group."

I shrug again. "I'll find some people."

Four laughs to himself. "No you won't. Come on, I'll introduce you to some people." He stands up and walks towards the steps.

"Wait," I say. "What do you mean if Max found me here he'd kill you?"

Four turns around. "Why, don't you know? I'm your bodyguard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV:**

"And over there is Eric."

"What does Max see in him?" I say with a laugh.

Four shrugs. "He's Max's second choice for leader."

"Who was his first choice?" Then I look at Four. "You?"

Four nods. "Come on, I'll show you the current initiates." He starts to walk, but I keep staring into space.

Eventually, I jog up to Four. "Current initiates?"

"Each year Dauntless recruits ten more members."

"How old are they?"

"Sixteen. Your age."

"How do you..." I start. But I don't finish. He probably just looked at my file to see how old I am.

Four leads me over to a group of teens. Pedrad is one of them.

"Oooh!" a brown-haired girl squeals. "Four, is this the princess?"

Four sighs. "Yes, Marlene. This is Tris."

A girl with dark skin runs up to me. She puts her hand out immediately. "I'm Christina," she says. "I like your name. But we've got to fix your shirt. Grey, really? This is Dauntless for goodness sakes!"

Four chuckles. "If you need me I'll be by the railing with Zeke and Shauna."

"Who?"

Four points to the railing where a girl with brown hair stands kissing Pedrad. Before I can say anything, Four walks towards them.

Christina turns to me. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends Tris."

I grin, but before I can say anything, a cocky boy walks over. "Hey princess," he says.

"Peter, go away," Christina says.

Peter looks at her. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"Oh, you are," Christina says. "What do you want now?"

Peter ignores her comment and gives her the finger and looks at me. "See you around."

"In your dreams," I retort.

* * *

That night, Four brings me to my room.

"This is it," he says.

"Really?" I ask. "This whole apartment?"

Four shrugs. "Yeah, why?"

"It's just so big for one person," I say. "I grew up living in a tiny house that is smaller than this." I sniffle back tears.

"Hey," Four says, his voice gentler than anything I've ever heard him speak before. "It'll be alright."

"They shouldn't be dead."

"But they are and life moves on," Four says. He leans in to hug me but I push him aside. "How would you know? It's not like your parents are dead."

Four bites his lip and looks down sadly.

"I-I didn't mean it that way," I say. "It's just...how do I know any of this is real? Maybe Max just is a child-snatcher."

Four glares at me and stabs my chest with his finger. "You watch your language princess. Just because your parents are dead and you're Max's granddaughter doesn't mean you can go off running your mouth."

I stare back at him, but my eyes travel to the wardrobe at the end of the room. I walk past Four and pull the doors open. I gasp when I see what's inside them.

"Ah, yes," Four says, walking up to me. "Max ordered that your mother's person items that she had before she ran away be given to you."

I look back to the clothes. They're all black and revealing. Who was my mother? When I can't bear to look at them without crying, I glance to a photo where everyone is smiling. Max's arm is around my mother's shoulder. My mother is holding a baby girl. Is she me?

When I look at Four, his eyes stare at me intensely, but his face gives me pity.

I can't stand pity.

I rush into the bathroom, locking the door and throwing myself onto the marble floor crying

"Tris?" Four asks.

"Go away," I mumble.

"No," he says.

"Why? Is it your duty to care about me?"

He doesn't answer.

After a few minutes of silence, I decide the coast is clear. I hoist myself up off the floor and open the door.

Four is sitting down in the wicker chair beside my bed. "I'd knew you'd come around sometime."

I don't say anything. Four taps his fingers against the arm of the chair. "I knew your mom when she was that young," he says, breaking the ice.

I perk up. "Really?"

Four nods. "She was twenty-two when she had you, twenty-one when she had your brother. When you were around six, Max found your family but your father despised it all and mother said that she was never meant for Dauntless and insisted that all four of you must leave. That was around the time when I joined Dauntless."

"How old were you?"

"Eight," Four responds.

"Really?"

"My mother ran away and the neighbors were starting to worry about what went on in our house. My father did not want to be reported, so he made some arrangements and one day, Max's people picked me up."

"You seem so familiar with the place," I say. "But what about your father? Didn't he worry about you?"

Four shrugs. "I doubt it. He never really liked me. Besides, I've grown up in Dauntless. There's not much not to like about it."

"What's the catch?" I ask. "There's got to be some flaw to the place."

Four smiles wispily. "Dauntless goes incognito: we do errands for the police and dirty work for the city."

* * *

"You!" I shout. "You lied to me!"

He should look startled, but he doesn't. He should be mad, but he isn't.

Max looks up from his desk, a smile spreading on his face. "Tris!" he exclaims, throwing his arms up and spreading papers all over his desk. "How nice to see you!"

"Don't give me that look," I threaten. "I know what your people are up to. I know-"

"That I am trying to avenge your family's death?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "It was a total accident. I was taking a walk. They were going to sponsor a food drive."

"And it was all a set-up."

"What do you mean?" I say.

Max looks at me and motions for one of his guards to shut the door. "Beatrice," he whispers firmly, "It was a set-up. Your parents and Caleb knew a secret they shouldn't have. It was going to bring down mob history."

"And me?"

"Well, you could save it." Max says with a smile. "Your genes are near-perfect. You were the key to our success. And Jeanine Matthews knew it. She killed your family, and would have captured you. Luckily, you stayed hidden and I found you just in the nick of time."

"For goodness sakes," I say. "Do you ever make _any_ sense?"

Max ignores me. He runs a hand through his balding head then smiles at me. "I need your help."

"What? No. Never in a million years." I sigh, then open my mouth to speak again. "And you don't need to threaten me. My family's dead, I don't even know if I can trust you, and my life is so crappy I don't care if you threaten to kill me."

"What if I guaranteed your safety?"

I smile knowingly. "I think my safety is already guaranteed, because I am most likely your only family left." I lean in and whisper in Max's ear, "Not only that, but if I ever get on your nerves, I don't think you ever would want to think about hurting a very powerful bargaining tool."

Max nodded at me. "Very well. Your point has been proven. In one week, I expect your decision."

"And if I don't decide? I personally preferred living life in my family's old house."

"You would have been found by Jeanine Matthews."

I shrug. "I told you, my life is hell and I really don't care if someone decides to end it for me."

"Jeanine's methods of torture to know what's going on inside your brain would be much, much worse than death."

"My soul probably deserves it. You know the last thing I told Caleb? He donated my music player without me knowing and the last thing I said to him was that I hoped he died. Guess I got what I deserved." I wipe tears from my face.

Max looks pitifully at me.

I hate pity.

He pats my back, but I shove him aside. "What else do you know? Huh? Can you bring our family back?" As the words escape my mouth, I don't think he heard me say 'our family.'

I hope not.

"And one more thing," I say. "If you really were at my family's funeral, where are my mother's ashes? Caleb and my father were buried, but my mother was cremated. If you knew that, you would be the only person to have her ashes."

Max smiles. He opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a simple charcoal grey vase. "Where shall we dump them?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

"So, Max," I say bitterly. "Do you just capture little children to do your dirty work?"

He looks at me sadly. "It's not like that. Who told you that anyways? Pedrad, Eaton?"

"Eaton?" I ask.

"Four," he reminds me. "Now who told you?"

I look away.

Max doesn't press. I think he feels guilty about my family's death. It sounds like he could have stopped it and feels terrible for not doing so. Part of me forgives him, but part of me hates him none the less.

"What about in the Chasm?" I say. "It sounds like she grew up around here."

Max pats my shoulder. "Wu!" he calls.

A female guard carrying the vase with my mother's ashes brings it to him.

"Thank you," Max says.

The guard nods at Max and winks at me. As she walks away, I see a hawk tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Tori Wu," Max says. "She's one of my best ring leaders."

"A woman?"

Max nods. "Age and gender don't matter here."

I sigh. "Anyone else I should know?"

Max smiles. "A man named Eric. But for now, let's focus on this." Max whistles loudly. Two men jog up to his side and stand at attention.

"My daughter Natalie," Max starts. "is dead. Let us honor her now by tossing her ashes into the Chasm!"

All of Dauntless cheers.

"For Natalie the brave!" Max shouts. He hands the vase to Eric.

Eric pulls it arm back to toss it over the Chasm.

"Stop!" I shout.

Eric looks at Max, who nods.

"What?" Eric asks.

"Do not throw them," I say shakily. "That is the last thing I have of my mother's."

"Give the vase to her, Eric," Max says.

Eric hands it to me. I catch him looking lustily at my body. But once I glare at him, he looks away.

"Toss it in," Max whispers to me.

I open the lid of the vase and pour the ashes into the Chasm. Tears form in my eyes as the water of the Chasm washes over what's left of my water and makes them disappear.

"Why didn't you throw the vase in with it?" Max scolds, after the crowd disperses.

I don't think before answering. I just stare right back at him. " You would throw your daughter's ashes? I wouldn't. I would respect them."

Max sighs. "Tris, don't you see? We respect the Dauntless by throwing their ashes."

I look away. "Well, I know for a fact that my mother would not want her ashes to be thrown. Four told me himself that my mother felt she did not belong here. Now goodbye." I start walking away, but Max calls back to me.

"Where are you going?"

I turn back to him and shrug. "Somewhere I belong."

"You belong here."

"My mother didn't. I don't."

"You don't know that."

I shrug again. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. All I know is, you can't just force me to stay with you."

Max sighs. "I'm your legal guardian. And with Jeanine hunting you down, this is the only place you're safe."

I glare at him once more, then walk away. I push open the double doors and walk out of the Pit, the vase that held my mother's ashes still in my hand. I run my other hand against the crumbling wall and stop when I reach a set of letters. _Natalie_, it reads, in a younger version of my mother's handwriting. I sniffle and run away from it, not bearing to see anything of my mother's writing.

My footsteps echo in the abandoned hallway. Then boom! I bump into some boy's chest.

"Tris!" Uriah says happily. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I saw your face in the Pit during my mother's ceremony earlier," I respond flatty. "And before that, last night."

He shrugs off the thought. "Anyways, wanna go zip lining? You look like you could use some cheering up."

I shrug as well. "Possibly."

"Are you coming?"

"How bad can it be compared to the rest of Dauntless?"

"Then come on!"

He takes my hand and leads me through the back doors of the Compound. Suddenly, we come to a stop.

"Oh," Uriah says. "Four."

"Where are you taking her?" Four asks.

"Zip lining," Uriah answers, "Wanna come?"

Four glares at him and shakes his head.

"Where've you been anyways, mister bodyguard?" Uriah asks.

"In the Control Room," Tobias answers, his voice rumbling lowly. Then he looks back at Uriah. "Are you going, or not?"

Uriah pushes past him and takes my hand again. "Run," he whispers.

* * *

"So you've never jumped on a train?" Pedrad-Zeke-asks.

I shake my head. "Max had me jump off it. How much harder can it be?"

Zeke shakes his head, dumbfounded. "Very."

Uriah puts his arm around me. "When did you learn Zeke?"

Zeke pulls Uriah away from me and puts him in a head lock. "We grew up here, dumba*s."

I roll my eyes.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar person shouts. "Train's coming! Get ready!"

Zeke and Uriah pull apart from each other and get on their knees.

"What are you doing?" I shout over the wind.

"Train jumping formation!" Uriah shouts back. "Just follow what we do!"

As the train passes by us, members of Dauntless jump on one by one. I follow Uriah, but stumble as I try to jump on. Zeke grabs me.

"Whatever you do," he says. "hold on."

A minute later, Uriah takes my other arm and pulls me up. "There ya' go," he grunts.

"Thanks," I say. "Are all these people going zip lining?"

Uriah shakes his head. "Some have business to do."

"Doing what?"

"Haven't you heard?" Uriah asks.

"Heard what?"

"Some of them are going incognito and pretending to seek refuge among Jeanine Matthews' people-the Erudite. They're claiming that Dauntless has started to abuse them."

"Won't Jeanine find out?"

Uriah grins. "Dauntless has the best actors." Then he looks out of the train. "Time to jump!" he yells. He looks back to me and whispers, "You said you've jumped before?"

I nod.

"Perfect." He takes my hand and pulls me off the train.

* * *

"So?" Zeke asks. "What'd you think of it?"

"Awesome," I breath. "Can I go again?"

"Absolutely," Shauna-Zeke's girlfriend-says. Then she tugs on my arm. "Look up there."

I look up to the zip line and see Uriah. I laugh. "He sounds like a strangled cat!"

When we get back to the Compound, the first two people I see are Max and Four.

"Hi," I say, trying to distract them and walk past them.

"Hold it," Max says firmly. "Where've you been?"

"Zip lining," I say. "It was _really_ fun. You should try it sometime."

"I already have," Max answers. "What took you so long?"

I shrug. "We all went twice." Then I look at Four. "Why didn't you come with us?"

He shrugs. "I had things to do here."

"Seriously," I say. "That was the best time of my life, apart from Caleb's twelfth birthday."

Max pats my shoulder. "You'll be fine."

I shrug him off. "That's it? That's seriously all you can say?! I just lost my family a month ago and all you can say is 'I'll be fine'?"

"Tris," he says.

"Nothing you say helps," I add.

He sighs. "You're right. It'll take time, but you'll get better. You're strong enough." Then Max smiles. "Eat with us. It's dinnertime." He takes my hand and leads me to a table filled with burgers, fries, and soft drinks. "Dig in."

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry."

"Beatrice, you went zip lining. Of course you're hungry."

I shake my head again.

Max continues, "Did you even eat last night?"

I don't answer.

"Or the nights before I found you?"

"A little bit," I mutter.

"Tris," Max whispers. "Starving yourself won't make them come back."

"Fine," I grumble. "I'll eat a burger."

Max smiles knowingly.

"What's this?" I ask, holding up a bottle of red sauce.

Beside me, Four chews and swallows. "Ketchup," he says. Then he smiles, "Try it. It's good." Then his demeanor changes. He stares icily at his plate.

When I look up, I see Eric. "Can I sit here?" he asks Max.

Max laughs. "Pull up a chair and make yourself at home. You know that, Eric."

Eric sits down next to me. "Hey, princess."

Beside me, Four clenches his fists.

Eric reaches past me for the ketchup. He smells of onions and sweat.

"You could have easily asked me to pass that to you," I say quietly.

He smiles. "What fun would that be?" Then he looks at me. "Aren't you going to eat that burger?"

"Oh, I am," I say. Then, to prove my point, I take a bite.

"Good, right?"

I nod slowly. This burger is really good, though.

Eric laughs and puts his arm around my shoulder.

I look desperately at Four. He looks back to me pitifully, then looks down to his empty plate and doesn't say anything. He just takes another burger.

"Excuse me," I say to Eric. "But it's late. I've got to go back to my room."

Eric looks at his watch. "It's seven thirty. You haven't even had any cake yet."

"I did a lot today. I'm _really_ tired."

"I can take you back to your room."

I shake my head. "I can go back myself."

"I insist."

"And I insist," Four speaks up. "that as her bodyguard I take her."

"You're her day guard," Eric says. "I'm her night guard."

"You mean to say..." I ask Eric, trailing off.

He nods. "I stand outside your room every night. But if you don't feel guarded, I can watch you sleep princess."

I shake my head fiercely. "Come on Four."

* * *

The week goes by fairly quickly. For five days, I lie in my bed and cry, until Max coaxes me out. He's offered to get me a counselor, but I don't want one. Now that I'm Dauntless, I'll get over this myself.

"Tris," Max says forcefully, his voice muffled through the closed door. "This is it. Yesterday was the last day I will let you stay secluded in your room. Come out."

I don't answer.

Max opens the door and marches in. He turns on a light in the room. I duck back under the covers.

"Don't pretend to be asleep," he says. "I know you're awake."

"Turn the light out."

"Why?"

"I like it dark."

Max sighs. "It's depressing."

"It should be."

"No," he says. "Look at you. You're a disgrace to your family."

I start to sniffle. A tear flows freely down my cheek. Then, more follow.

"Beatrice," Max says. "_I know for a fact_ that you're stronger than this. Get up."

I sit up in the bed and wipe tears off my face. I must look like a little child.

"I'm giving you fifteen minutes until I expect to see you in my office. Do _not_ go back to bed."

"Ah, excellent," he says exactly fifteen minutes later. "Did you have a good sleep?"

I glare at him and sit down.

"Now Tris," he says. "I don't like to see you pitying yourself and looking like crap every time I see you. Have you made up your mind?"

"About what?"

"What I asked you a week ago. We need your help, as you need ours."

"No I don't."

He shakes his head. "Oh but you do, Beatrice. Look at yourself. Circles under your eyes, cheeks stained with teardrops."

"Fine," I nod. "And how do you need my help?"

"As I said, you are very valuable. I don't just plan to bargain you off to Jeanine, but I don't expect you to just lay low around here either. I want you to lead missions for us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV:**

I stand up abruptly. "Why me?"

Max laughs. "Why you? You're perfect! You have valuable information from your childhood and on top of that," he says. "You don't like to be bored. This will give you a chance for some action."

"And if I say no?" I ask.

"Then you are to live here and become a member. You don't have to go on missions yet," he says. "I just ask that you come to meetings and requirements that all members go to. And if you don't go on missions, I want you to help. As I said, you know information that is valuable to us."

I laugh and sit back down. "Max, I spent my childhood getting scolded for not sharing my lunches with this one girl that always forgot hers and helping out at food banks after school each day."

Max nods. "And that's the one thing I made sure your mother taught you. You know the locals to all the Chicago food banks that Dauntless uses as bases for meetings with other gangs."

"So how come I never noticed them?" I ask.

"I made sure you never got suspicious. It would have put everyone in danger."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of hearing stuff that I missed when I was younger."

Max smiles sadly. "It's better this way."

"What way?" I ask. "The way that no one wins? Or the way you think is best?"

Max doesn't answer. He just folds his hands behind his back. "So will you do it?"

I shrug and sniffle. "If you promise I'll be able to get revenge on my family's murderer."

Max smiles to himself. "That's already been taken care of. Tori Wu, my ringleader you met yesterday, is leading a team to capture Jeanine Matthews. They leave tonight." Max smiles slightly, then clears his throat. "That aside, _will_ you do it?"

"Give me another week," I say. "Let me make up my mind."

"Beatrice, I've given you one week already."

I sigh. "You know what today is?" I ask with a shaky breath. "It's been thirty days. Thirty. Only one month since my family-our family-died. And I don't know how close you were to them, but they were my only friends. And you have this whole compound that supports you." I ran an absent-minded hand through my hand and sigh again, rethinking this. "You know what? Just give me a day to make up my mind. Please. And if not, I guess you're right. I can stay here. But I don't know if I'm ready to work for you yet."

Max's eyes light up. Then he smiles sadly at me. "Alright," he says. "Four is outside my office. Ask him to show you around the Compound."

I stand up but keep my gaze down. "Look, I know you want what's best for me, but I just want to be left alone right now."

* * *

Early the next morning, I wake up before the sun and quietly open my door, peering outside the door to make sure no one's there. Fortunately, Eric's snoring, his arm draped over the arm of his captain's chair.

I shut the door quietly and tiptoe down the hallway. When I get to the doors of the Compound, I start to run, not caring how loud my footsteps echo. When I get to the train tracks, I stop in my tracks. Just like a week ago, about twenty Dauntless members, all decked out in black jumpsuits with a pattern of red flames on the front, get into a running position.

"Beatiful, right?" a voice next to me asks.

I turn around face Four. He smirks at me, and takes a half-chewed toothpick from his mouth, flicking it to the ground. He shoves his hands into his pockets. He's so close I can tell that toothpick was coated in mint.

I start to move away, but he grabs my hand. "Stay," he whispers. "And watch this part."

I weaken under his touch and relax my stiffened shoulders. One by one, the Dauntless members jump onto the train gracefully.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"Train jumping formation. They've probably just come back from a night assignment," he responds. Four takes his hand off mine and clasps his behind his back. "Shall we get on? It's better watching them jump off."

I shrug. "Sure."

Four takes my hand and pulls me onto the train.

I sniffle and wipe my face with the sleeve of what was my mother's black sweater from when she was my age. My mother. The only place I can think is on the train, It's quiet, aside from the gushing wind.

Four sits down next to me. He stays quiet, then turns to me. "You know, if Max found us here, he'd kill us."

I shrug. Minutes pass with the scenery that goes by until I finally look directly at him. "Four, what's your real name?"

He averts his gaze down. "Don't call me anything," he responds. "for now."

With that, he gets up and jumps off the train. "Follow me!" he shouts above the gusting wind.

"Hey!" I call. I should run after him, but then the Dauntless start to jump off. In groups of three, they link arms and take a running jump off the train. They sail into the Net, forming snowflake patterns. Then, there are only two left. They are holding a woman, who is wearing a smart blue coat. Her hair is in a bun and her chin is held up, dignified. The Dauntless pull her down into the Pit with her.

I jump off after them and try to keep up, but I lose my balance and fall onto the asphalt, breaking the fall with my arm.

"Tris!" Four screams. "Haven't you jumped off a train before?"

I wipe blood and tears off my face. "Only three times," I respond.

"What happened to your arm?" he asks, touching my elbow slightly.

I shrug. "It hurts."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock! You fell on it," Four says. Then he looks at my expression and smiles sadly. "It's gonna be fine. Max won't even know what happened. You probably just sprained it. I'll take you to the Infirmary."

I sniffle. "Not there."

"Well where else, princess?"

I shrug. "Infirmary then."

"I can take you to my place," Four says suddenly. "I know how to clean the wound."

I nod. "Okay then."

Four takes my good hand and pulls me down into the Net. We land with a large thud, thankfully not on my bad arm.

As Four helps me off the Net, he looks at me. "Anything else I can help you with, princess?"

"Who was that woman they had with them?"

Four gulps. "Jeanine Matthews."

* * *

"Clear the halls! Prisoner coming through!" Dauntless guards shout.

Four takes my good hand and leads us in what must be the direction of the Infirmary.

"Hey!" one of the guards shouts. He walks towards us, bat in hand and gun strapped to hip. "Where do ya' think you're a goin'?!"

Four stiffens slightly. "Just bringing the princess to the Infirmary, sir. She's sprained her wrist, it looks like."

The guard grunts and squints at my arm. Then he nods and opens the doors leading out of the Pit for us. "Be quick," he warns. "Max wants everyone out here. Everyone, especially the princess."

"Princess?" I ask. "Why does everyone call me that?"

Four shrugs. "The name just stuck. And, you should know, Max treats his family like royalty."

I laugh. "When did I ever know him before a week ago?"

Four shrugs. "He used to adore your mother, and even wanted Caleb to apprentice him. But your father would not have it. Now come on."

He tugs on my arm and leads me into the Infirmary. He walks up to the front desk and gestures towards me. "Princess appears to have injured her arm," Four says. "Can you prepare a room?"

I walk up to the desk. "I don't need an entire room-"

"Right this way," a nurse says. "Tris Prior, room 409."

Four nods. "Go on ahead. I'll wait out here."

"No," I say. "Please, I need you."

Four hesitates. "Fine," he says, walking past me and into the room. He leans against the doorway and crosses his arms, watching me. I follow him and sit down on a mint green cot. It's probably brighter than anything in Dauntless. Anything except the blue vodka I've seen them serve.

Then a doctor walks in. "Princess," he says. "It's my pleasure, on behalf of Dauntless, to extend my condolences to you. Now, how can I help you?"

I hold out my swollen arm.

"My, my, my," the doctor says. Then he smiles. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Everest."

"Tris," I respond. "Call me Tris."

"Of course, Tris." The name sounds funny on his tongue, but I appreciate someone actually calling me by my real name for once. Max strokes a hand through his greying hair

Doctor Everest takes out a pad of gauze. "By the looks of it, you've sprained your wrist. If I wrap it, it'll set properly." He wraps it in black, of course, gauze, then tapes it with medical tape.

"There ya' go," he says. "Nearly good as new. Now, if you have any trouble, Tris, you just come down here and ask for me. Okay?"

"Okay," I squeak. "Thank you."

As Doctor Everest walks out, Four gets back on his feet and uncrosses his arms. He presses a finger to his ear, and stays quiet. Finally, he looks at me. "Max is expecting us in the Pit," Four tells me.

He leads us out of the Infirmary and into the Pit. People watch us as we walk up to where Max is, just in front of the Chasm. Max rubs a hand through his graying hair and Jeanine smiles knowingly from the chair where she sits, tied up. Max takes a look at her, and slaps her cheek. It grows red, and she fights a grunt.

"Beatrice," Max welcomes. "How nice of you to join us." He takes one more look at me before pulling a gun from under his belt and pointing it right at Jeanine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV:**

"Stop!" I shout, to myself more than anyone. "Don't shoot her!"

Max averts his gaze towards me but doesn't let his guard down.

"Tris," Eric hisses, from behind me. "What are you doing?"

I look back at him and glare. "Saving my grandfather's butt." Then I look back to Jeanine and Max. "Look, I don't know what just went on," I admit. "But I have a feeling Jeanine didn't tell you something, Max."

Max keeps his finger on the trigger but lets his arm fall. "She's right, Jeanine. Give me your access code."

Jeanine smiles. "Never."

Max smiles back and shoots her foot. Jeanine cries out in pain, but only twists her face and smirks uncomfortably.

Max keeps her gaze on her. He presses the barrel of his gun to her face. "Ready to tell me now?"

Jeanine grunts in pain. "No."

Max nods to Eric, who takes Jeanine's arm and bends it back until he hears a crack.

I gasp and turn around, bumping into Four's chest. "She deserves to die," I whisper. "But must it be so painful for the rest of us?"

Four strokes the back of my head, but keeps his other hand resting on the gun that's strapped to his hip. "I know, Tris, I know," he whispers back. Then he turns me around, just as Jeanine finally gives in to Max.

"Fine!" she shouts. "If you want it, I'll give it to you!"

"You stupid diddly-daddler," Max hisses. "Tell me what it is now."

"What's he looking for?" I ask Four.

"Jeanine keeps a private file with all the city codes for different bands of gangs throughout Chicago," Four responds. "And Max wants them to reclaim his territory that was taken away from him."

"Oh," is all I say.

Then Jeanine erupts in a scream. "It's 60602!" she screams. Then she clutches her stomach and aimlessly gropes for a soldier's arm. She fails and her head slumps down.

I scream and try to run.

But Eric tugs on my arm and holds me back.

My scream dies out.

"What's the deal, bitch? Max just saved your ass," he hisses. "Now go up there and give him your gratitude."

Four glares at Eric and slips his hand around mine, taking Eric's away. "Go away," he growls.

"Oooh," Eric teases. "Feisty."

Four flips him off. "Come on, Tris."

I don't hesitate; Four follows my echoing footsteps as I run as fast as I can out of the Pit.

He says nothing until we get to my apartment, only taking out a key card when we get there and opening the door for me.

"There ya' go," he says.

He starts to turn around, but I call him back.

"What?" he asks.

"Thank you," I manage out. "For everything you did for me today."

Four smiles slightly. "My pleasure." Then he shakes his head and starts to laugh, keeping his gaze towards the floor.

"What?"

"You were such a badass back there, princess. If you hadn't stopped Max, he would have killed Jeanine without getting his information."

I smile back. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," he responds. But he won't take his eyes off me.

I laugh. "What?"

"Someone's in a good mood," he murmurs.

"No shit, Sherlock," I say. "They found the woman who killed my family and now she's dead. I got what I wanted."

Four nods sharply. "L-listen," he stutters out. "There's a party at Zeke's place tonight. You should come."

I gesture towards myself. "Me?" I ask with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever been to a celebration that qualifies as a 'party.'"

"Oh?" Four says. "Well I assure you, _princess_, you won't regret coming." He starts to leave again, and I call him back once more.

"Where is Zeke's apartment?"

Four turns back and smiles. "Follow the crowd. Zeke's known for his parties. A fifth the compound is estimated to be there."

"That many people?" I ask. "In one apartment?"

Four shakes his head, laughing. "Zeke's party is what I'd call a big bachelor pad."

* * *

And indeed it is a bachelor pad. Zeke's apartment is the same size of the little shack of a house I used to live in, only this one is more spread out. I never knew a guy could decorate so perfectly, with neon ribbon and black lights everywhere, until Zeke stumbled up to me with Shauna on his arm.

"Princess!" Zeke roars. "How nice of you to join us!"

I look at Shauna. "Is he drunk?"

She nods.

"Well," I say. "I must say the place looks nice."

"Thanks," Shauna says. "And I must say you look nice in that dress, Beatrice."

"Tris," I correct. "Call me Tris."

"Of course," Shauna says. "So sorry."

I give her the weirdest look and laugh. "What was that?"

Shauna blinks. "What?"

"Why do you all treat me like royalty?" I ask. "I'm not that special."

Shauna smiles sadly. "Max thinks you are. Between you and me, when your family died, Max was crushed. He wasn't right for a long time. He refused to eat, refused to get help, refused to let everyone see how depressed he was.

"Then he found out about you," Shauna continues. "He remembered that Natalie had two children, and only Caleb's body was found. He enlisted every free member to track you down. Then Max remembered your address. Just twenty-three days after your family died, Max went to your house. And here we are today."

Shauna then gets two shot glasses off the counter. I decline it politely, then press, "What about Jeanine?"

She shrugs. "If you want to know about the Erudite-that's Jeanine's gang-I'd ask Four." Then Shauna smiles and drains her shot glass. "Speaking of Four, I think someone fancies you."

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head instantly.

Shauna throws her head back and laughs. "Why not?"

"Why?" I roll my eyes. "He's the single worst guy here."

"He's hot," Shauna suggests.

"And he's very private and seems to take pride in making me feel even more like crap."

"Really?" Shauna asks. "I don't think so. I think he likes-"

"OnlylisteningtoMaxandmakingmefeelguilty," I say, before Shauna can continue.

She just sighs and leans against the wall. "Keep telling yourself that, honey," she says. Then her face lights up. "Four's here now! Speaking of which, girl. You look hot tonight."

"Thanks?" I ask. I wasn't entirely sure what to wear, but when I opened my mother's armoire, I found a little black dress and a pair of black boots shoved to the side. They fit perfectly.

Shauna smiles a toothy grin. "You're welcome," she comments, before shoving me towards Four and making us bump into each other.

"Oh," Four says, his voice as deep and rumbling and sexy as ever.

"Sorry!" I squeak, backing up into the wall and flatting my dress with my bare hands.

Four narrows his gaze at me, then smiles. "I was wondering if you would come." I must be trembling, because he holds onto my forearm and looks me in the eye. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Just nervous."

Four smiles, and picks up two beers. "Want one?" he asks, cracking one open.

I shake my head. "No thanks."

Four nods. "That's wise of you."

"I've just never had alcohol before," I say.

"You're how old?" Four asks. "Sixteen?"

I nod. "My parents are-were-very strict.

"Ah."

"Well," I say. "Is this all that happens at parties?"

Four shrugs. "We could play a game or-"

"What kind of game?" I ask.

Four smiles slightly and shakes his head. He pushes his sleeves up to his elbows and shifts his balance, the beer can trembling in his hand as he wipes sweat off his forehead with his other hand. And just now I realize I've never seen him so nervous, or dressed up. He's wearing black slacks, which is something to say considering all the other men in here are wearing jeans with holes or black combat shorts. Four is also wearing a black dress shirt that has the buttons loosely undone at the top, making any girl's attention go to the view of the white undershirt he has on and the fact that the shirt emphasizes the huge muscles on his arms.

Then Four clears his throat. "Zeke's parties are known for being big and bold."

"As in...?" I ask.

"Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, Never Have I, stuff like that." Then Four sees my blank expression and laughs. "You've never heard of those, have you?"

I shake my head and look down.

"So," Four says awkwardly. "How's the arm?"

I shrug and show him my cast, right when Zeke wolf whistles and calls everyone over to him. "Everyone get 'cho butts over here!" he screams. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

The room erupts in screams.

"I'm gonna go I think," I say weakly, but Four grabs my arm once again.

"Please," he begs. "Don't leave yet."

I sigh. "One round of whatever this game is," I say. "Then I'm leaving."

Four nods, both acknowledging what I say and showing me his gratitude.

"Everyone gather round!" Zeke screams. Then he smiles at Four. "Truth or Dare, Four?"

Four sighs, sips his beer, and runs a hand through his short hair. "Dare," he says wearily.

"Kiss the princess."

Four sets his beer down and smiles uncertainly at me. He pecks my cheek lightly before looking back at Zeke.

Zeke groans and puts his hands around Shauna. They begin to make out, then Zeke breaks apart and looks at Four. "Like that, you idiot." When he gets a glare from Four, Zeke just grins. "What? It's no secret you like the princess."

Four smiles meekly at me before pressing his lips to mine. "I want to love you," he murmurs against my lips. "I want to memorize your body with my lips and I want you to know me." And, if its even possible for him to get closer, he does. "I want you and I to be inseparable."

Then he breaks apart from me and looks at Zeke. Four takes my hand and helps me stand up. "Tris and I will be leaving now," he announces, turning the room dead silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV:**

I slam my tray down next to Max and mumble a 'hello.'

He smiles. "Tris, how nice of you to finally join us for breakfast."

I roll my eyes and pick up a muffin. "Not in the mood," I grumble, picking at the pastry.

Max smiles sympathetically. "What's the matter?"

"_I said_," I repeat. "I'm not in the mood." I pick up my tray and walk over to the initiates I met last week. "Mind if I sit here?" I ask, tapping Christina's shoulder.

Her short, brown, triangular bob whips around and she grins at me. "Tris! Sit down, please! Oh, it feels so good to have another girl to talk to! All Marlene wants to do is suck faces with Uriah and Lynn won't talk unless-"

I slump down into the seat and Christina frowns. "What's the matter?"

I shrug.

"It's Four, isn't it?" Christina asks. "I heard about the party last night. We weren't invited, but Uriah and Marlene snuck in. My golly! And they said Four kissed you! Like full on, in front of everyone-"

"Christina."

"-and then you left and everyone thought it was to-"

"Christina."

"-but we all knew Max would allow no such thing-"

"Christina!"

She quiets. "Sorry," she squeaks. "But no one has broken Four yet, not even Zeke. Like no one knows anything about him. And between you and me, Four's pretty cute."

"Cute?" I ask, stiffening a laugh.

Christina rolls her eyes. "Okay, princess. Not cute. But buff. Hot. Probably born with washboard abs."

I sigh. "I'd better leave."

Christina looks at me. "Please," she whispers. "Stay. I've got no one to talk to."

"What about that other boy?" I ask. "He seems nice."

"Are you talking about Al?"

I shrug.

"Will?" Christina asks with a blush. "He's definitely in my league. But if I talk to him-"

"Go for it," I say. "Just do it."

"You sure, Tris?"

I nod.

Christina smiles. "Thanks," she mutters, as she walks past me and straight towards Will.

I smile back and stand up with both our trays in hand. But as I get to the trash, a body smacks into me.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" I stammer. I wobble back but the person grabs my free wrist and steadies me.

"No," he insists. "Forgive _me_."

"Huh?" I ask.

He chuckles and takes the trays from me. "I'm Al," he says. "And you must be Tris."

I nod. "Nice to meet you."

Al smiles. "Forgive me," he stutters. "But I really must be leaving. Nice talking to you princess."

He speeds off, leaving me wondering what just happened.

* * *

I swallow a breath that's not there as Max tells me to sit down. I do, and he looks on at me patiently.

"I'm ready," I say. "I don't want to lead people, but I want to fight."

He crosses his arms and continues to look at me. "Why the sudden urge?"

I shrug. I can't tell him it's because I want to get away from Four. I'm not even sure if I want to be away from Four. Last night was just so different, though thrilling, from anything I have ever experienced.

"Alright then," Max says, not waiting for me to swallow my answer or take it back. "You begin training tomorrow, eight AM in the training room. Four will show you there."

"Training?" I ask. "With the other initiates?"

Max nods and clears his throat. "Will that be a problem?"

I shake my head profoundly. "No; of course not. I was just wondering. I didn't know and-"

"Everyone here becomes official members at sixteen. They can choose to leave the Compound, but either way, only ten initiates will remain members."

I bite my lip nervously. If I don't pass, will I be kicked out of Dauntless? A part of me is reassured and convinced that Max would never dream of kicking me out of Dauntless, but a different part of me still wonders what the outcome will be. Because that part of me is scared that I'll be all on my own, with only Jeanine's people to get to me.

Then Max clears his throat yet again. "You okay, Tris?" he asks, looking at me intently.

I nod and clutch my hurt arm to my chest.

Max looks at it disapprovingly. "You hurt your arm?" he asks.

I look down. Then I nod and look up. "Look," I say. "Just let me say one thing."

Max nods for me to continue.

"It seems to me that the old Max didn't baby people around or ask how they _sprained their wrist_. Because that Max would have believed that the Dauntless are capable of anything and could toughen it up and get through it."

Max sighs. "You're right. I would have been that way. And I still am. Can be, if you want me to."

I look at him. "Do whatever is best for this Compound."

Max grins. "Yes, ma'am."

"One question," I say.

"Shoot."

"Who's the initiate trainer? I overheard someone talking about an Amar?"

Max shakes his head softly. "Because he's out leading a mission, Four and Eric will be overseeing the training of your group."

* * *

"Think on the bright side," Christina says. "Our trainer-and your bodyguard-" Christina grins. "is hot. That's not our fault, now is it?"

I shrug. "I guess not entirely."

Christina punches my arm. "Ever since I came here all the talk has been about him. All the girls want him. All the girls want to fuck him. All the girls want to claim him as theirs. Ya dee da dee da."

I look down. "Okay...?"

Christina laughs. "Yeah, it is kinda strange. And he's always been really distant: few friends, doing whatever Max wants-aside from being a leader, that is."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Four was first in his initiate class and should have been a leader. But he declined and the position was given to Eric, who, I have to say, abuses it."

I shrug as well. "He seems like the kind of person who would."

Then Christina grins. "As for Will..."

I perk up. "What happened?"

"I kissed his cheek and he asked me out and my life is fab-fab!" Christina shouts.

I grin. "That's great."

Then a tall, handsome blonde boy with celery green eyes sneaks up behind Christina and crushes her in a bear hug. He kisses her cheek, and then lets go.

Christina lets out a small shriek and hugs him back. "Will! You naughty boy!" Then she laughs. "You've got to meet Tris, because Tris is, well, a goddess."

Will smiles at me and sticks out his hand. "Hello, Tris. I've never met a goddess before."

I shake his hand. "You must be Will."

He nods. "Christina's told me all about you. I heard you are going to be in our initiate class?"

I nod back. "Starting tomorrow."

"See you then," Will says, dragging Christina away with him.

She waves goodbye and falls right into his arms as he guides her towards the doors of the Pit. They're in love.

And I wonder if I will ever love like that.

* * *

I stare at my burger absentmindedly. A body sits down next to me and starts to scarf down their burger. After a few moments of loud chewing, I look at the person next to me.

Four.

He wipes his face with a napkin and I wonder if he has the most manners out of anyone in Dauntless.

Then he takes another bite and the process repeats. He finally swallows and catches me looking at him.

"How's your arm?" he suddenly asks.

I shrug. "It'll be fine," I say. I wonder if he knows that I'm joining him for training tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," he whispers quietly. "For last night," he quickly adds.

I shrug. "I heard you're going to be training the initiates with Eric?"

Four nods. "And you'll be assigned a new bodyguard-"

"No," I say. "Actually, I'm going to join you."

He raises his eyebrows.

"I want to fight," I explain. "I can't just stand back and watch."

"But Jeanine is dead. What more do you want?"

I don't look at him. I focus my gaze onto my plate. "I want to know why she killed them. What was so bad that they had to die?"

Four sighs. He laughs to himself. "How do I explain this, Tris? You're too inexperienced to know the full reason."

"Inexperienced?" I ask with a laugh. "If I had only been with them, maybe I could have stopped them from dying."

"But you didn't," Four says. "That's what matters. You're still here." He smiles sadly at me and caresses my cheek. "Don't live in the past regretting what was out of your control, Tris," he whispers. "Live in the moment."

And with that, he takes his tray in both hands and walks away, leaving me with one hand next to my heart and one hand on the cheek he touched, still feeling the warmth of his touch.

I never want that warmth to go away.


End file.
